Bittersweet
by InuLvr7
Summary: Doesnt' suck like all the Inu fics since Demonic Lust.InuKagHojo triangle. Ultimately, InuKag. But Kagome has a future, colleges to get into, a life. To be practical, the Feudal Era isn't where she belongs. It's up to InuYasha to find a way for them.
1. Chapter 1

yeah. so i'm starting to write an InuYasha fic again. I haven't written one in soooo long. now i've returned. YAY ME!

* * *

Bittersweet

Chapter One

by: InuLvr7

"What are we going to do, Sango? We can't just let Kagome go back to her own time. We've still got to get the rest of the jewel shards form Naraku!"

"I know, Shippo, but we can't get in the middle of InuYasha and Kagome's quarells. It's bad for our health," Miroku replied, gingerly rubbing the spot on his jaw where Kagome had hit him.

"Well, that's what you get for taking his side," Sango said, referring to his bruised jaw and ego. Miroku sighed.

"I know. I can't help but to feel that this time InuYasha wasn't lying about just talking to Kikyo," Miroku looked off into the direction of the distant InuYasha. He was sitting down in the grass in his usual position. Miroku followed InuYasha's gaze and saw that it was in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Do you think we should interecede?"

"No. It would be best to let them work this out themselves. I can't explain it, but I have this feeling that something has been set into motion. Something that's going to change us forever," Miroku said.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but I feel it too, Miroku. I feel it, too," Sango said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid InuYasha. Why does he have to be such a- such a-" Kagome panted as she heaved her backpack out of the well. "Such a jerk!" She jumped over the lip of it and picked up her backpack. "All I asked for is honesty. All he does is lie and be a jerk. Stupid, stupid, stupid InuYasha!" Souta passed by the door of the well.

"Kagome! You're home early. What happened with InuYasha, " Souta asked, stopping outside of the door. Kagome stomped by him.

"Because InuYasha's a jerk!"

"Why do I have a feeling that she's madder than usual?" Souta thought aloud as he watched his fuming sister stomp angrily into the house.

Kagome resisted the urge to slam the door as she ran up the stairs. She suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of frustration that threatened to release himself in the form of a torrent of tears. Kagome's mother called something up the stairs to her, but she couldn't hear. She had dumped the backpack onto her floor by the desk and thrown herself onto her bed. She let the soft fabric of her pillow sham absorb her salty, wet tears. Her hands tightened their grip on the pillow, and she shoved her face further into the pillow.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to face the direction her mother's soft voice had called from. She stood by the door, one hand on the frame, as she looked at the face of her crying daughter. "Oh, mom!" Kagome rushed forward to her mother's welcoming arms. "Mom, it hurts so much," she whispered through racking sobs. Her mother's hand stroked her hair with the gentlene comfort that only a mother could give.

"Kagome, what happened?" she asked when Kagome's sobs had died down into whimpers.

"InuYasha is just such a jerk!" she sobbed. More crying followed, and it seemed that her tears had received a seond wind. Finally, though, she leaned back and sat on her bed as her mother sat down on her desk chair.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened, now?"

Kagome nodded dumbly in reply. "Yes. InuYasha went off to see Kikyo again. I thought that- I thought that things had changed between us, that he could at least tell me that he was going to see her. Instead, he snuck off again!" Kagome felt herself getting worked up again. "Mom, I just want to sleep, and have a normal life for a little bit. If InuYasha comes for me, please, please, don't let him follow after me to school," Kagome begged her mother. She simply nodded and left the room. Kagome had a feeling she wouldn't do what she asked, but she was too tired to fight it. All she wanted to do right then was sleep. A nice, long ass sleep. And that's just what she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome awoke groggily. _"Why didn't my alarm go off?"_ she thought._ "Oh, right. I didn't set it. I can't believe I slept so long!"_ she mentally berated herself. Kagome tripped as she tried to brush her hair and put on her uniform at the same time. _"Great. I must be the biggest klutz ever."_

"Come on, Kagome! You're gonna be late!" shouted Souta. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, Souta!" she shouted back. Kagome finished up and ran down the stairs to the fully set breakfast table. "Everything looks great, mom!" She exclaimed as she set her back pack next to the wall and sat down.

"Thanks, honey," her mom smiled as Kagome downed her glass of milk. "I packed your lunch for you, too, so you can go just go to school without worrying, Kagome." The miko nodded and quickly got up.

"Oh! What disease did I have this time?" Kagome asked in her fake happy tone.

"A mild case of schizophrenia," replied her grandpa.

"We're onto mental illnesses, now?" asked Kagome. He nodded, and Kagome left to meet up with her friends on the way to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kagome!" choursed Kagome's three friends.

"Hey, Ayumi! Yuka! Eri!" greeted Kagome, her fake smile that they had seen times before was once again on her face.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah. You don't look so good," Yuka added to Eri's question.

"I'm fine. Really. Just getting over..." Kagome paused for a second as she searched for her disease," a mild case of schizophrenia."

"Yeah. We heard," said Eri

"Did you really have hallucinations about three headed naked guys riding a donkey in yellow pajamas?" asked Yuka. Kagome just stared at her.

_"I think Gramps was going a bit overboard with that one,"_ she thought. "Yeah. Could we please not discuss that one at school?"

"Yeah. Of course, Kagome," replied Yuka and Eri. The four started their walk to school, and Ayumi fell back with Kagome.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome was about to nod and protest her happiness, but Ayumi jumped her to it. "Before you can say a word, I want you to know that I know it has something to do with InuYasha."

"How'd you know?"

Aymu smiled. "Souta im'd me. He said you were really depressed over this guy. What I don't get, Kagome, is how you, you who could turn down the nicest guy in school, Hojo, repeatedly, would fall so hard for this guy that you would cry yourself to sleep over him," Ayumi said. Ayumi really did consider Kagome her best friend. She loved Yuka and Eri dearly, but the two never knew how to keep their mouths shut.

"You're right, Ayumi," said Kagome slowly. "I've been so wrapped up in this one jerk that I couldn't see any of the other possibilities before me. Not Hojo. Not Kouga. Not anyone else."

"I think you should try to go out with some other guys, Kagome. Not out of spite for InuYasha, but for yourself. It would be good for you," replied Ayumi. Kagome didn't reply but walked on in silence.

"Hey," Yuka said as they reached school. "If you need help studying for the geometry test, Kagome, I'll help you after school."

Kagome's head snapped up. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, lost in thought. No. I don't think I'll need help. Thanks, though," Kagome smiled.

"Okay. Well, I've gotta run to history class! There's this new hot teacher from the United States that I've been dying to meet," gushed Yuka.

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of him, and he's so hot!" agreed Eri. The two hugged Kagome bye and ran off.

"Well, that was weird," Kagome commented. "What's the new teacher's name?"

"William Smith. But everyone just calls him Mr. S," replied Ayumi. The bell then rang. "Let's go, Kagome. We don't wanna be late on your first day back."

"Yeah, right!" Kagome nodded before taking off down the hall with Ayumi to first period. The day was going to be a long one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"InuYasha. Feel my body," Kikyo commanded. InuYasha reluctantly complied. "It's cold, is it not?"_

_"Yeah," answered InuYasha dumbly as he felt the icy cold of her clay- made skin on her collarbone._

_"I am made from clay and to clay this body will return. Naraku's demise is coming swiftly. I want to know if you still intend to come to hell with me," Kikyo replied._

_"I-" InuYasha's ears twitched. "You know what I promised." He moved to turn his head. Kikyo pulled him to her, and InuYasha's hand slipped down the slope of her breast._

_"InuYasha," Kagome gasped. "I thought-" Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh."_

_"Kagome," InuYasha shouted as he recoiled from Kikyo's flesh. He turned to watch the schoolgirl's heels fly up as she ran through the woods._

_"You promised me, InuYasha. I haven't forgotten," Kikyo said. InuYasha turned back to face her, but she was gone._

_"But I promised her, too," InuYasha whispered aloud._

InuYasha couldn't stop the scene from replaying over and over again in his mind as he sat with his legs crossed beneath him. Why was he so obsessed with it? He wanted to be with Kagome; he really wanted to. He couldn't. He just couldn't. He had made a promise to both. He promised Kikyo that he would join her. She died for him. Dying for her was the only way to repay the deed. Wasn't it?

He wasn't sure anymore. He had promised two people the same thing, and he knew that a final decision would have to be made. He would have to decide who he had to protect, who he loved. He couldn't protect both. He couldn't love both. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"InuYasha?"

"What do you want, Shippo?" InuYasha growled.

"Kaede told me to tell you lunch's ready. Actually, we drew straws, and I got the shortest one," Shippo replied.

"Shut up, Shippo," said InuYasha as he got up. Shippo hopped onto his shoulder, and they walked to the hut in silence.

"So, InuYasha, have you reached a decision?" asked Miroku as InuYasha entered the hut.

"Yeah." Everyone looked at him expextantly as he sat down.

"Well?" asked Sango.

"What?" snapped InuYasha as Shippo hopped off his shoulder.

"What's your decision?" replied an annoyed Shippo. InuYasha downed his entire bowl of rice before answering.

"I'm going to-" InuYasha gulped. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. He wasn't ready to break the bonds he had become so familiar with.

"InuYasha," Miroku insisted.

"I'M GOING TO GET KAGOME!" he shouted. "Can I eat in peace now?" he huffed. Miroku leaned back.

"I must say, InuYasha, I'm surprised at your deicision," replied Miroku.

"Yeah. We all thought you were going to choose Kikyo again," Sango added.

"Yeah. And be a two timer again," Shippo chirped.

"I hate all of you," InuYasha glared and walked out. He looked at the noon sun with a feeling of purpose. He would get Kagome back, but he would give her a week or so. She missed home; he knew she did. It would be his gift to her.

_"Kagome, I think I love you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you'll pick me up at six, Hojo?"

"Yeah, Kagome. Are you sure you're feeling up to go to the movies?" replied the ever blissfully ignorant boy.

"Yeah. I actually feel better than ever," Kagome smiled. "What movie are we going to see, though?"

"I was actually thinking of The Prestige. What do you want to see?"

"Actually, that sounds good. But I have to get home, now," Kagome said, looking off in the direction of her house.

"Right. Make up work!" smiled Hojo. "If you need any help, let me know!" Hojo waved bye, and Kagome took off on her bike.

"He's not so bad. Not amazing, but he's still a good friend," Kagome thought as she rode home. "Oh. Shit." Hojo was right. She did have a LOT of make up work to do.

The next two days progressed in much the same way. By Friday, Kagome had finished all of her make up work and felt more tired than a sleep- deprived lab rat testing caffeine pills. She sat in front of her vanity and glared at the dark circles beneath her eyes with loathing. It was ten minutes until Hojo picked her up, and she looked like someone from the psyche ward. "It's official. I'm actually going to wear make up." Kagome powdered on foundation. "Might as well go all out," she thought before also applying a shimmery, brown eye shadow, black mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. "There!" Kagome gave herself a once over before standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Sis! Hojo's here!" Souta's voice resounded up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome called as she ran down the stairs. In the doorway, Hojo stood in a pair of dark blue jeans and an untucked, cerulean collared shirt. His hair was in its usual part, and his face broke into a smile when he saw Kagome come down the stairs.

"Hey, Kagome!" greeted Hojo enthusiastically.

"Hey, Hojo," Kagome replied, not nearly matching him in enthusiasm.

"I got these for you," he said as he extended a bouquet of sweet- scented, purple flowers to her. Kagome briefly amused the idea that they were to help her so- called case of mild schizophrenia.

"Thanks, Hojo. What are they supposed to help with?" Kagome asked politely.

"I'm pretty sure they're just for aesthetics," replied Hojo as Kagome took the flowers. Kagome mentally hit herself for being so stupid.

"They're really sweet. Thank you," she handed them to Souta. "Put these in a vase with water. Oh! Tell Mom that I'll be back by eleven, kay?"

"No problem, sis," said Souta as he took the bouquet. "Have fun!"

Kagome nodded as she stepped outside with Hojo. "You look really nice, Kagome," Hojo complimented. Kagome felt herself blush at his compliment. "Really, you do."

"Thank you. So do you," she answered back, giving him an approving smile. As they walked atop the stairs, she looked at the street below them. "Is that your car!" Her jaw fell.

"Yeah! I just hit sixteen last week. I invited you, but your grandpa said that you had schizophrenia or something," Hojo replied happily. "It was a sixteenth birthday present."

_"Duh,"_ Kagome thought. "It's really nice," Kagome complimented. Hojo opened the door to his crimson red, convertible pontiac firebird, and Kagome smiled as she sat down in the low seat. Hojo shut the door and rounded around the car and into the driver's seat.

"I thought we'd just go see a movie and get maybe a milkshake afterwards," Hojo said, sticking the key in the ignition and starting up the car.

_"A milkshake. Leave it to Hojo to think of something from the fifties,"_ thought Kagome. "That sounds great! But I don't know what movies are out now. I haven't really been keeping up to date," Kagome blushed.

"Oh. Well, there's School for Scoundrels, Gridiron Gang-"

"That sounds interesting," Kagome interrupted.

"Okay. I heard it was a really good movie. My sister already saw it so-"

"You have a sister?" Kagome questioned as she arched an eyebrow. Apparently there was a lot she didn't know about Hojo.

"Yeah. Two actually. Well one, but the other's on the way!" smiled Hojo as they pulled out of the drive and onto the street.

"Your mom's pregnant? That's great!" Kagome smiled. "Oh- since I chose the movie, you can choose where we eat."

"Actually, there is this one place I wanted to try," replied Hojo as they zipped down Main Avenue. "It's this new, health food restauraunt called Crispers."

_"Ick. Health food,"_ mentally whimpered Kagome. "That sounds great, Hojo!" happily chirped a none- too- happy Kagome. _"Why do I feel like this night is going to be awful?"_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! It was awesome! The food was good. I like healthy things, but Hojo usually picks out the weirdest healthfood. This was so good. Did you know Hojo has siblings? I didn't know," rambled Kagome as she sat happily on the floor by the television. "He also has this awesome car and-"

"Kagome," her mom interrupted with sunshine, "It's late. You should go to bed."

"You're right. I guess I'm just really excited. It was a really fun night, and I haven't had normal fun in so long," Kagome replied as she got up. "Night, Mom." Kagome pecked her mom on the cheek and ran upstairs. She got ready for bed and before she fell asleep she thoguht, _"It wasn't awful at all. Hojo was actually sweet."_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome."

Her vision swam in front of her. "Hm?"

Kagome's American teacher, who had the most gorgeous, chiseled features and an illuminating smile of pearly white, repeated his statement. "What started the crusades?" He leaned back against his desk; on the table, his two hands rested on either side of his lean, musclular figure.

"The political, social, and pecunial matters of the Holy Roman Empire and the church. They wanted the wealth, and the church promised eternal salvation to those who fought in the crusades," Kagome replied, wondering where the hell she got the answer from. She was so behind in the actual class learning that she felt as though she would fail. She had been back for a full seven days since her date with Hojo. Her guidance counselor had taken the almost guarantee of a germ free Kagome to have a talk with her about picking up her grades for college. She hadn't thought about college. _"Where the hell am I going to go to college?"_

"That's correct, Kagome. Glad to see that you're catching up," he smiled at her. Half the girls in the room swooned and sighed at the action while Ayumi and Kagome simply rolled their eyes. He was dreamy; with those emerald green eyes and sun bleached, blonde hair, who wouldn't think so? But he was a teacher, and that meant off- limits to students. Still, plenty of girls couldn't help but flirt. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as the bell rang, dismissing them from the prison known as high school. "That's all class. Make sure you vote online for your Homecoming Court and that you read through the chapter. We're doing an in- depth look at the effects of the crusades on Muslim lands," Mr. Smith called out. Kagome packed up her stuff and was about to leave when Mr. Smith stopped her. "Can I speak to you for a minute, Kagome?"

Kagome looked to where Ayumi was standing in the door. Her friend nodded, and Kagome faced the teacher. "Sure. What do you want to talk to me about?" Kagome's heart was thumping. _"He can't know about all my abscences, can he? Oh, no! What if InuYasha came, and he saw him? What if he heard what the other girls were saying about me having an abusive boyfriend?"_

"I just wanted to make sure you were catching up okay. You were out for awhile, and it's extremely important that you know your material for the midterms. Not to mention the exams," Mr. Smith said seriously. "Are you sure you don't need any extra help?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked out the door and saw several females passing by shoot her dirty looks. "I'm fine. Really. Ayumi can always help me, anyway," Kagome smiled, looking back at her gorgeous teacher. She didn't even realize that his hand was on her shoulder until she stood up.

"I'm here if you need me," he called out as she left.

"What was that all about?" asked Ayumi, who had been waiting for Kagome just outside the door. They started walking to their lockers.

"Just making sure I was catching up okay. Actually, I could do with some help in the class, but these girls passed by and have me such dirty looks-"

"Wait. Why were they giving you dirty looks?" asked Ayumi.

"Because Mr. Smith had his hand on my shoulder, but I don't see any reason to-"

"He had his hand on you SHOULDER?" Ayumi nearly shouted. Kagome blinked. "First Hojo, then the two- timer. Now a teacher? I gotta hand it to you, Kagome. You sure know how to pick him."

"What?" Kagome nearly stopped. "No. It's not like that it was just-"

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Yuka and Eri joined them.

"Nothing," Ayumi replied before Kagome could say anything. "Just that Mr. Smith is crushing on Kagome."

"What?" Yuka exclaimed.

"I'm so jealous!" gushed Eri.

"Me, too!" Yuka agreed.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome shouted. All three friends looked at her. "Mr. Smith is not crushing on me; there is nothing between us. He wasn't really a two- timer, and we're not together anymore!" Kagome yelled more. People in the surrounding hall edged away from the shouting, crazy girl.

"Whatever you say, Kagome," Yuka sighed.

"Yeah. If you want to be in denial, go ahead," Eri added.

"It's not like that!" she protested feebly.

"Oh. Let's just go," Ayumi sighed. "We've got homework and voting for Homecoming Court to do."

"Oh yeah. Who are you voting for that anyway?" asked Eri as they reached Kagome's and Ayumi's lockers. The four had managed to get lockers right next to at least one of their own. Kagome began to twist the numbers on her lock/

"I think we should vote for Kagome and Hojo," chirped Yuka. Ayumi could've sworn a cold wind passed by as Kagome momentarily froze before pulling the lock and locker open.

"I don't think we should," Kagome said slowly as she pulled out her geometry book placed it into her locker. Her voice was like the debiliitizing cold that permeated one's body when in contact with hypothermia. Or at least, that's what Ayumi felt.

"But you two would be soooo cute!" gushed Eri. "But-" she paused for dramatic effect, "if you want us to vote some random person, not you, then we will."

"We will?" Yuka raised an eyebrow at Eri, who answered with a determined nod and "uh huh!" Kagome shoved the remaining books that she needed in her locker into her backpack. She carefully placed its full- to- bursting pack onto her back with practiced proficiency.

"For being sick all the time, you sure are strong, Kagome," Eri let out a low whistle.

"Yeah. I've had trouble walking under loads smaller than that, and you pick it up like a lunch box," Yuka nodded. Kagome picked up the latter mentioned object and turned on her heel.

"I'm going home. If InuYasha thinks that he can just do what he did to me, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to seal the well," she said determinedly, oblivious to those around her. Her thoughts had been straying to him, and before she knew it, she was declaring herself mad at him.

"I think Kagome's schizophrenia is kicking in again," Yuka whispered to Eri behind a cupped hand. The latter female nodded in agreement.

"Bye, guys," Kagome said, ignoring their loud whispers. She walked out of the hall, Ayumi in tow.

"Ah!" Eri gasped.

"What?" questioned Yuka.

"We forgot to ask her about her date with Hojo!" she exclaimed. Yuka gasped, too.

"Ah! You're right!" She nodded fervently. "Maybe we're losing our touch?!" Her face turned into a slate of shock.

"No, no, no," reassured Eri. "We were just caught up in her schizophrenia."

"Yeah," Yuka said. "That's it."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, Kagome. When's your next date with Hojo?" asked Ayumi as she walked back home with her friend.

"Tonight, actually," smiled Kagome.

"Two Friday nights in a row? Nice," Ayumi nodded her approval. Her voice dropped into a low, secretive whisper. "Does he know about the," she glanced around, "_other_ man?" Kagome closed her eyes and breathed.

"No," she said, opening her eyes. "He doesn't."

"Does Mr. Smith know about him?" she asked playfully, still in that low, secretive whisper. Kagome gave her a friendly shove. Ayumi stumbled, but she quickly regained her footing.

"Shut up," she said, attempting to stifle her laughter. It didn't work, and both ended up in giggles. They walked along in silence, watching the cars rush by on the busy Tokyo street. Kagome finally spoke up when they reached the stairs of her family's shrine. "Do you-" she gulped. _"What am I thinking? I can't tell her. She'd think I was off my meds or something. Wait, I'm not on meds. Great. I'm getting way too into this play-sick charade."_

"Do I what, Kagome?" Ayumi asked, her eyes now attentively on Kagome's face. Kagome forced herself not to fidget and looked right into Ayumi's eyes, ready to come up with some lame question. Something in Ayumi's eyes made the truth rear up, gnashing its ugly teeth in Kagome's mind. What was it?

"Damn." It was trust, concern, and that special, platonic love that only exists between the closest of friends. They were at the top of the stairs now. "InuYasha is- he's not from here."

"That much was obvious," Ayumi snorted.

"That's not what I mean," Kagome stressed. "He's from the Feudal Era of Japan." The words sounded so strange in Kagome's mouth. She'd never told someone outside of her family. "I mean, he's really from back in time. My family well's a time portal and-"

"Hold on, Kagome," Ayumi interrupted. "I think I need the whole story from the beginning. And a seat. I need to sit down," she said.

"Yeah, of course," Kagome nodded. Ayumi followed Kagome to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Okay," Kagome said, setting down her backpack next to Ayumi's on the table. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to get Kagome today, InuYasha?"

"Huh?" InuYasha looked down from the tree he was sitting cross legged in. The small fox demon stood beneath his branch, craning his neck to look up at the half demon.

"I asked you if you were going to get Kagome today," Shippo reiterated.

"Yeah. It's Friday, right?" he asked, looking wistfully in the direction of the well. He had made up his mind. He would get Kagome and tell her how he felt.

"Yeah." Shippo nodded. InuYasha jumped down. He would never admit it, but he was scared. Demons hundreds of times his size could hit him with everything they had, and he wouldn't even flinch. But apologizing to Kagome, telling her that he had feelings, strong feelings, for her, asking her to take him back, that scared him more than anything. "You okay, InuYasha?"

"I'm fine, Shippo," he said gruffly, ignoring the little tyke.

"Whatever you say," he said, running before InuYasha to the hut. InuYasha entered, and both Sango and Miroku were eating lunch. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, eating his own bowl.

"So, InuYasha, are you going to get Kagome now or later?" Miroku asked, not even looking up at him.

"What?" InuYasha glared at Shippo.

"Shippo told us you were going to get Kagome today. We want to know when," Sango said as she set aside her bowl, chop sticks set inside it.

"Tonight. I'm going to get her tonight," InuYasha replied, still glaring at Shippo.

"Thank goodness. This was getting stupid," Shippo said, oblivious to InuYasha's death glare. He didn't even see InuYasha's fist whacking him atop the head.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Kagome looked up at the intercom in her history class. It paid no heed to her; the voice went on to congratulate the other winners of Homecoming Court. Kagome stared at it, now; disbelief was clearly written on her face. She turned to glare at Ayumi. The girl simply raised her hands up in front of her and shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't vote for you two," she replied. The glint in her eyes said otherwise, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Sure," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Girls," warned Mr. Smith's stern voice. He would not have any talking during end of the day announcements.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith," Kagome apologized, smiling at him. Ayumi batted her eyes at Kagome and made mock giggling sounds. The miko simply rolled her eyes.

"And remember, Homecoming is only a week away. Buy your tickets now!" the intercom finished. "School is dismissed." The bell rang, and Kagome suppressed a squeal of excitement. Ayumi showed no such restraint and threw her hands up with a laugh.

"Free at last! Free at last! Thank God Almighty! I'm free at last!" she giggled, quoting a famous African- American. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, Ayumi. You have to do my hair, and you know how stubborn it can be," Kagome said, standing up with her backpack already on.

"Yes, your Homecoming Highness," Ayumi said as she courtseyed mockingly, her messenger bag hanging off her right shoulder and next to her left hip.

"Don't! When I find out who voted me..." she let the thought trail. Kagome shook her head. "Let's just go."

"Okay, okay," she relented. "I'm doing your hair tonight," she added as the got up.

"Fine," Kagome replied. _"It's been a week, and InuYasha hasn't come to get me..."_ Kagome felt her lips purse in anger._ "The jerk..."_

"Kagome?" The miko's head spun in the direction of her teacher. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you..."

"Yeah. Sure," she responded, not exactly sure where the conversation was going.

"I know you're slightly prone to illness, so I was wondering if I could just give you the work for the rest of the semester..."

If Kagome could've jumped for joy, she would have. None of the other teachers were bright enough to figure out that it would be so much easier to give her what Mr. Smith was offering, and she was too lazy to ask. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. That's very kind," she said.

"Here, I included the notes, too," he said, handing her a pile of about one hundred stapled papers. Kagome took it with a smile.

"Thanks, well, I gotta go!" she said, following a snickering Ayumi out of the room. As soon as they were in the hall Ayumi burst out laughing.

"He sooo wants you!"

"You're as bad as Eri and Yuka," Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's just go."

* * *

"Well, go on!" Ayumi gave Kagome a push out of her room. Kagome took a second to glare at her friend before looking down the stairs at an awestruck Hojo. Kagome smiled as she saw the boquet of a dozen pink roses in his left hand. 

"Oh, Hojo. You shouldn't have," she said as she descended the stairs. Hojo stared at Kagome. Her hair was piled atop her head in an intricate weaving of loops and curls. Two ringlets of ink black hair hung to her chin, framing her face. Light sparkly pink eyeshadow was complimented with black eyeliner that brought out the dark brown of her eyes, and it was complete with pale pink gloss. Hojo offered an arm to the beauty who stood before him in a black cocktail dress that clung to her body most becomingly. The slit the ran up from knee high dress to her upper thigh flashed a good amount of leg that made Hojo gulp.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he said, smiling.

"Beautiful woman!" Ayumi corrected loudly from the top of the stairs. "OW! Don't pinch me, Souta!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Hojo," she said smiling as he walked her out of the house.

Kagome's mother watched her daughter with tear- filled eyes. "My little girl's growing up so fast," she whispered.

"Hey!" Mrs. Higurashi spun around to face a bored looking hanyou. "Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi pointed out the window to Kagome, who was being helped into a limo by Hojo. InuYasha followed her finger to Kagome. "Who the heck is that?"

"That's Kagome," she said proudly. His jaw dropped.

"What?"

"She's going out on a date, and you're not taking her anywhere just yet," she said in a firm voice that InuYasha had never heard the sweet woman use before. "We need to have a talk, InuYasha. A very long talk." She sat down at the kitchen table with coffee in hand. InuYasha sat down across from her.

"About what?"

"Kagome's future."

* * *

Okay. So this probably won't be more than 10 chapters. (Watch, I'll probably make it about 20. How I'd do that, though, is beyond me.) So anyway- Tainted won't be updated until tonight or tomorrow. I'm working on Tainted, Bittersweet, and an untitled Labyrinth fic. Sooo...yeah. Updates will be sporadic as I'm visiting relatives in SoCal. Knotts Berry Farm: fun


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here's ch2. My sister wouldn't let me write anything else until I wrote this. She's younger, but I'm afraid of her. Getting kicked hurts... Anyway- here u go!

* * *

Bittersweet

Chapter Two:

* * *

"InuYasha!" 

The hanyou sighed as he sat down in the fire- lit hut. It was midnight, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else right now. After his conversation with Kagome's mom... Well, life wasn't going the way he planned.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo demanded. InuYasha wondered why and how the hell he was still up.

"She's back in her time," he said, closing his eyes. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and pulled up and eyelid.

"Why?" InuYasha grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him at Miroku.

"Because Kagome has a future; she had friends before she knew us. She's got a life there, and it doesn't include us. She has a chance for a family, a job, and a lot of opportunites. She had a life before us, and I can't give her what she deserves. So she's staying there," InuYasha said, cracking an eyelid to reveal an angry golden eye. Both Miroku and Sango stared in amazement at him.

"You really do love her, then," Sango said quietly.

"Yeah," he said, smiling bitterly, "I guess I do."

"It seems that you've been enlightened InuYasha. What brought about this change in you?" Miroku questioned as he looked at InuYasha intently.

"Kagome's mother," he replied. "Now can you all shut the hell up and let me sleep?!" he shouted, snapping his eyes shut tight. He was greeted with silence and knew they were all staring at him, and for once, he didn't care. Heartbreak's a bitch.

* * *

"So, Mom, did anything happen last night?" Kagome said as she and Ayumi bounced happily down to eat at the ktichen table. Ayumi had spent the night. True, she had already fallen asleep with a pile of jellybeans on her stomach and caramel popcorn stuck in her hair when Kagome got home, but that didn't matter. 

"Not really," her mother replied. Ayumi arched an eyebrow at this. She had heard the entire conversation between InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi but remained silent. If Kagome's mom didn't want Kagome to know about his visit, then who was she to tell her?

"Oo!" Ayumi squealed. "Omelettes! All we ever have at home is poptarts!"

"I've never had a poptart..." Kagome trailed off, and Ayumi looked at her as if she had sprouted two heads.

"Never?!" Kagome shook her head, and Ayumi looked to Mrs. Higurashi. "How could you have deprived her so?" she wailed with a mask of sadness that didn't reach the smile in her eyes. Kagome laughed.

"You definitely deserved the lead in the play," Kagome smiled, helping herself to the delicious foods.

"No, I definitely did not," Ayumi expostulated as she piled half the omelettes onto her plate. Souta glared at her, but she just stuck her tongue out at him and dug in. "You were so good, Kagome! You should get a career in acting."

"That reminds me!" Kagome's mother said suddenly as she began rummaging through her purse. "An agent gave me his number after that. He wants you to be in some movie or another." She pulled out a business card. "Why don't you call him after breakfast?" Kagome took the proffered card.

"I don't know-"

"Yes! She will!" Ayumi said, snatching the card from Kagome. "He's American?" Her eyesbrows lifted.

"Yes. From Parment or something," her mother replied, stabbing a pickle with her fork.

"Paramount Pictures," Ayumi corrected, handing the card back to Kagome. "You're going. I'm going to live my life vicariously through you." Kagome sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Kagome said in defeat before shoving a forkful of potatoes down her throat.

"Nope," Ayumi said. Kagome stared as her friend then swallowed down the rest of her six omelettes while draining down her glass of milk. "I say we go shopping!"

"Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll join you," she said, still staring at the now clean plate.

"Okay!" And she gallavanted off up the stairs. When Kagome joined her, Ayumi was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a most becoming pink tank top, and she'd already picked out clothes for Kagome. "Wear them. They're cute!"

"Are you on drugs?" Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Ayumi smiled and shook her head. Maybe she was overdoing the happy, but it was better than Kagome knowing her secret about hearing the conversation between Mrs. Higurashi and InuYasha.

"Nope! I think it was the jellybeans!" She giggled, and Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the clothes Ayumi had picked out. She appraised them briefly. It was her favorite jean skirt and a very cute red top the revealed a little bit more cleavage than she was comfortable with, but hey- it was cute.

"All right," Kagome said. She slipped on the denim mini skirt and lacy red shirt that showed a little more cleavage than she was comfortable with and surveyed herself in the mirror. "It is cute."

"Let's go to the mall, now! I already called Yuka and Eri," Ayumi said, grabbing her purse. Kagome sighed.

_"This is going to be a long day..."_

* * *

It's short because I'm lazy, and I need to be working on Tainted and my untitled Labyrinth fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet**

Doesnt' suck like all the Inu fics since Demonic Lust.InuKagHojo triangle. Ultimately, InuKag. But Kagome has a future, colleges to get into, a life. To be practical, the Feudal Era isn't where she belongs. It's up to InuYasha to find a way for them.

**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any other alluded materials in here, just the plot**

Chapter Three:

* * *

_"InuYasha, I know you have feelings for Kagome. She loves you, as I'm sure you're aware. Here, in our world, our time, though, she has a life. She's going to go to college, get a good career, a husband, and a family. She had all those things as goals for her life. Yes, she has a duty to her heart and to you with the Shikon Jewel. She has other duties as well, though," Mrs. Higurashi said, sitting down at the dining room table with InuYasha sitting across from her. Both looked extremely serious. Mrs. Higurashi did have her normal sweet, sunny, understanding way about her, but this was her daughter she was talking about. "Do you love Kagome or not?"_

_InuYasha looked up in surprise at the woman in front of him. No one had been so blunt when it came to Kagome and him before. Maybe Kouga, but he refused to think about that mangy wolf. "I-" InuYasha stuttered. Why should he have to say it out loud? And to her! She wasn't Kagome; this didn't concern her. Even as InuYasha thought the words he realized that they weren't true. Just like his mother, Mrs. Higurashi wanted to protect her daughter. InuYasha looked down, letting his bangs cover his upper face. "I do."_

_"You do what?" she asked, smiling._

_"Damn, she's not going to make this easy," he thought to himself. "I do love Kagome."_

_"Do you want what's best for her?" Mrs. Higurashi replied, the smile still there._

_"Of cour-" InuYasha stopped, thinking about the words. What's best for her... Kagome had a whole life here. He loved her, but he couldn't just force her to give this all up, could he? "I get it," he said. "I understand. You've made your point."_

_"Good. I'm not saying you shouldn't be with Kagome, InuYasha. Understand that. I just want you to think about what the implications of your love means to her. Love isn't enough; you know that from experience. You two would have more things to think about than the average couple. It wouldn't be just where to live, but when to live. Not just when to get married, but how. You don't have any paperwork whatsoever. You don't exist in this time period. Yes, you could get those things. It's just a lot of logistics to work out," she explained. InuYasha nodded, comprehending the gist of what she was trying to say._

_"I...I have to think about it. Would you tell Kagome I came by and that- that I want to give her more time here, to catch up on her life?" InuYasha asked, getting up. Was he really ready for this? Could he really choose this hard life with Kagome over Kikyo? He needed to think. He needed... InuYasha looked up at the night sky. He needed a nap. "Is it all right if I go up to Kagome's room?"_

_"Of course, dear," she smiled. InuYasha went up the stairs and smelled Kagome's scent one last time before disappearing back down the well._

That had all been over a week ago, but InuYasha couldn't get it out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. He sat up in the Sacred Tree all day, thinking. Kagome or Kikyo? A whole new world or death? Both were equal in his mind. Equally terrifying, equally wonderful. He didn't know who to choose. Why did he have to? Why couldn't he have bo- InuYasha shook his head. He was pretty sure monogamy is the only thing he was capable of anyway. Anything more would kill him. Too many people to protect and all. InuYasha looked down. That was just it.

He had promised to always protect Kikyo, but how do you protect someone who is already dead? He was pretty sure that debt was paid. Kagome, though... Kagome had been there for him and loved him as he was... a half demon. _"I love you just the way you are..." _Her words floated through his head. Kagome still needed him. Even if she wasn't constantly being pawed at by Kouga in her world, there were plenty of dangers just waiting to get her there. Those big metal machines? Evil. It was his job to protect her still, right?

InuYasha jumped down from his branch. He would love Kagome. Implications, logistics, all that stuff Mrs. Higurashi was talking about- they could figure it out. They could make it work. Kagome and he had something that he and Kikyo had never had- trust and acceptance. They could to it. Even if it was...really hard and weird. InuYasha thought about the hat thing he had to wear with recoil. He'd have to learn the customs of her world. Or die trying.

* * *

"Kagome? Did I tell you InuYasha was here the other day?"

"WHAAAT?! You didn't say that, Mom! When? Did he say anything? Why didn't he wait for me?" Kagome gushed all at once, leaving her surprisingly light backpack on the floor.

"The other day. He said that he'd decided his mind about you and that you could go back when you were ready. Oh, and not to be worried about anything!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a cheerful smile.

"What does that mean?" Kagome thought, pondering the idea that maybe InuYasha had actually chosen her. "Nah. I mean, this is Kikyo we're talking about! The love of his life. He was going to become human for her even..." Kagome shook her head. "Thanks, Mom. I'm kinda tired. I think I'm actually going to take a nap now," she said, smiling her creepy, fake smile at her mom.

"Of course, dear. This is your fourth date with Hojo, right?" her mother said while thinking, "I really wish she wouldn't do that; it looks painful."

"Yeah, that's right," she chirped and rushed up the stairs. As soon as she was in her room she shut the door, slumping with her back against it once having heard the tiny click of the lock. She went and sat on her bed. She really was tired, but now she felt overwhelmed, too. "Oh, no! What am I going to do!" she thought.

She'd wanted an answer from InuYasha, had wanted him to come get her, and wished that he would perish without her at the same time. She loved him, whether her heart was broken or not. She just couldn't decide if it was worth watching him with Kikyo again and again. She thought she'd made the decision once, but now... Kagome started suddenly, not expecting the tear that fell from her face and landed with a cool plop on her hand. She wiped at her face hurriedly. "Great. Now I'm going to look like something the dog dragged in." Her face fell at that. "Oh, InuYasha. What can I do?" she said aloud. There really wasn't time for a nap. She had to get ready for Hojo. "InuYasha, I swear you better make this worthwhile."

Once Kagome had finished getting ready, make up, short navy blue skirt, and yellow short sleeved blouse- she looked in the mirror. She'd go see InuYasha after her date with Hojo and hear him out. Then, she'd decide what to do after knowing his decision. She'd quest on for the Shikon Jewel, of course, but she needed to know about them and not get any more confused, mixed signals before that. Kagome slipped on her white, laceless tennis shoes and looked out the window. Hojo was just pulling up. She raced down the stairs. "Bye, Mom!" she shouted as she went out the front door. She really just wanted to have a good time now and not think about Naraku, the Sacred Jewel, or even InuYasha. They'd been through so much together, but sometimes, she just wanted to be NORMAL.

"Hey, Hojo. I like the color of your shirt today," she said, bouncing forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Hojo didn't blush, though, like he had the date before when she first did it. Instead, he gave her a big grin.

"Well, you said red was your favorite color..." Hojo shrugged, the red t-shirt clinging to his chest quite attractively.

"Wow, I guess all that health food really pays off," Kagome thought, shaking the thoughts from her mind. Once they got in the car, Kagome felt herself feel like the normal teenager she wanted to be with all the responsibilities she had in the Feudal Era lifted. "Maybe...maybe I'll wait a little longer to see what InuYasha has to say," she thought, smiling carefreely as Hojo sang along to the music on the radio.

_"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go..."_

* * *

"Why hasn't Kagome come back yet, InuYasha?" Shippo whined in InuYasha's ear. The hanyou hit the little demon across the head, his back leaned up against the wall of the hut.

"Shut up, will ya? I don't know why!" InuYasha shouted. He really had no idea. Shouldn't she have come back by now? Just to see him, at least? Or the others? Kagome was almost the glue that held the group all together. InuYasha shut his eyes. True, they all got along well enough, but Kagome was the one Sango opened up to, who took care of bandaging everyone up, and looking after Shippo. They all needed her. "I need her," he said quietly.

"Then, I think you know what you must do, InuYasha," Miroku said, entering Kaede's hut where Shippo lay on the ground crying next to InuYasha. He cracked an eye open and cast the monk a sly look.

"Who asked you, Miroku," InuYasha said, not really wanting an answer.

"Well, actually, we all took a vote on it, and you need to bring Kagome back, even if that means swallowing your pride," Miroku said, sitting across the hut at an almost safe distance from the half demon.

"Well, it ain't-" InuYasha stopped. Arguing was useless. He knew that himself, and he would have to go and do it soon. "Tonight, Miroku. Okay? I'll go later tonight." Sango came in, hearing the last bit of InuYasha's words. She looked from the monk to the half demon and back to Miroku again. Miroku gave her a nod.

"Oh, good. I was hoping you'd say that. We really need to get going looking for the shards and Naraku," Sango said, looking off out the door. Kohaku was on her mind, as usual. She really missed her brother a lot more than she let on.

"I said I'd get her, okay? Leave me alone," InuYasha walked out of the hut and to the Sacred Tree. He needed to think of what he was going to say. What could he say? "Hey, Kagome, I just thought that you know, you should come back since I treated you so well all this time and never made you feel second best to Kikyo," InuYasha said, letting the sarcasm fill his voice. "Yeah, that'll go over real well." He sighed loudly. This was going to be hard and awkward. They were both so stubborn and angry. He knew he always let his temper get the best of him, and Kagome definitely had her angry side, too. He rubbed one of the beads of the necklace of subjugation between his thumb and index finger. He'd been a victim of her temper many times. He looked up at the dusky night sky and the stars jsut beginning to shine out. "Gods help me. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do." He looked down at the necklace. "Maybe Miroku's right..." He laughed. "Yeah, right. Like he knows anything about women. The pervert." InuYasha jumped down from the tree, making his way toward the well.

He'd be there when Kagome got home, but he wouldn't go inside again through the main door. He didn't want to risk seeing her mother and have another "fun" encounter. He wanted to talk to Kagome, alone, out in the night air. "We'll make it work, Kagome. If you want to."

* * *

This was for Amy J. Who told me she'd murder me if I didn't keep writing it. Yes, I returned to fanfiction after ever so long. Don't worry. More will come. Or I'll die. And I rather like living. Love ya, Amy. We'll deff hang fourth of july-ish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet**

Doesnt' suck like all the Inu fics since Demonic Lust.InuKagHojo triangle. Ultimately, InuKag. But Kagome has a future, colleges to get into, a life. To be practical, the Feudal Era isn't where she belongs. It's up to InuYasha to find a way for them.

**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any other alluded materials in here, just the plot**

Chapter Four:

* * *

"I had a really nice time tonight, Hojo," Kagome said. She stood at the top of her family's shrine's stairs. Hojo had walked her up and stood facing her, his back facing the street. She smiled, her eyes sparkling with it.

"Me, too, Kagome," he replied as she fiddled with her keys. _"Is this it? Am I supposed to...kiss her?" _Hojo could feel his stomach turning circles. True, he was usually oblivious to things around him, but spending all this time with Kagome had brought him down to earth in a hurry. He had always liked her, since they were in grade school, and now... He really cared for her. "Well, it's late. I don't want your mother to worry." Kagome's smile dropped.

"Oh, right. Yeah, wouldn't want her to worry," Kagome replied cheerily though her face contrasted the emotion. Hojo quickly panicked. He didn't want to say something wrong. He grabbed Kagome's hand right hand. He had wanted to wait a while before he did this, but he really cared about Kagome and- "Are you okay, Hojo? You look like you're about to faint." Kagome's brows knit together in worry. She put her other hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever-"

Then, Hojo did something he'd never thought he'd ever had the courage to do. He kissed Kagome. From somewhere a slight gasp was heard, but no one really paid attention to it. Kagome froze for a moment. _"Oh, God. What do I do?"_ Before she could panic, though, Hojo brought his other hand around her back and held her to him. He came back from the kiss, and Kagome had stars in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I didn't mean to frighten you! I swear. I'll never do that again. I just-" He stopped as a smile spread across Kagome's face. She started to laugh. "Maybe your schizophrenia is coming on again," he said, looking rather frightened.

"No, that's not it. It's just, I've never really been kissed by a boy before!" she said, smiling. She'd kissed InuYasha after all. She'd never had the favor returned from him. "I'm just a bit...dazzled."

"Dazzled? Do I dazzle you?" he smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. This was turning out a lot better than he'd planned. "In that case, Kagome, would you be my girl friend?" Kagome's smile froze in place.

"_His girlfriend?? Oh, no. What do I say. I like him. That was a wonderful kiss. We've been dating- but InuYasha..."_ Kagome forced her face to smile and look thoughtful at the same time. "I'll have to sleep on it. But I'll let you know as soon as I wake up, ok?" she said. Hojo nodded.

"Good night, Kagome," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, Hojo," Kagome called as he left down the stairs. Kagome touched her face and turned towards her house. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

InuYasha paced around Kagome's room. What was taking so long? He looked out the window and saw that Hoho kid or whatever take Kagome's hand. "What's that guy doing?" He leaned out the window a bit. "WHAT?" Inuyasha gasped. That bastard kissed his Kagome! "I'll punch him in the mouth." He took a step out the window but stopped. Kagome started to laugh. He listened in. _"A girlfriend? That guy's GIRLfriend? No."_ When Kagome said she'd think about it InuYasha relaxed and stepped back inside. What had happened since he'd been waiting it out in the Feudal Era? Kagome had been with this loser?

InuYasha forced himself to calm down, something he really hated doing. He sat down on Kagome's bed and leaned against the wall. He'd just have to convince her that that other guy wasn't worth it. After all, she could never tell him about the Feudal Era, right? InuYasha knew about both worlds, about her powers; he was obviously the better choice. He'd just have to make her see that if it wasn't obvious enough.

Kagome opened her door, not even noticing the hanyou on her bed. She went straight for the dresser to change into her pajamas. She has just taken off her clothes when she noticed InuYasha sitting on her bed with eyes the size of the moon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? PERVERT!" she tried to shout. It came out more as a whisper; she hadn't seen him in so long. Seeing him sitting on her bed made her throat go dry and her eyes watery. "InuYasha, I-" She looked down, remembering she was half naked again. InuYasha quickly closed his eyes and turned away with his face blushing the color of his haori. "All right, you can look now."

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. His face softened; it had been so long. "Kagome, I-" He stopped and looked down. "I have a lot to say, so try to pipe down and not talk until I'm finished, okay?"

Kagome looked at him curiously. This wasn't her angry, spitfire half demon InuYasha. This was... "InuYasha," she whispered. She sat down on the bed next to him. "Okay. I promise. Go."

* * *

So it's really short. Kill me. I dont' care.


End file.
